1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a USB docking station and a control method thereof; in particular, to a USB docking station and a control method thereof, which can automatically control an external display device to display the screen image of a first electronic device or the screen image of a second electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB interface has gradually become the top priority among standard interfaces, and currently the USB interface is required in many portable devices. The transfer protocol of the USB interface has developed from USB 1.0, USB 1.1, to USB 2.0 and USB 3.0, and even to USB 3.1. The USB interface was originally considered an interface through which the computer and its peripheral device are connected, so the USB Implementers' Forum (USB-IF) uses a master/slave architecture as the architecture of the USB interface. Under the master/slave architecture, the computer acts as a host device for all complex computation, and a USB device acts as a slave device. In this manner, it will be easier to design a peripheral device having the USB interface. Because of the features of “hot plugging” and “plug-and-play”, the USB interface is convenient to use, so that the USB interface has been widely used in slave devices.
Moreover, to fit the designing trend relevant to the size of devices, a new type of the USB plug “USB Type-C” has been developed and it has become the new standard. However, the size of the “USB Type-C” plug is 8.3 mm*2.5 mm, which is smaller than the size of the “USB Type-A” plug, but larger than the size of the “USB Type-B” plug (e.g., the Micro-USB plug which is 6.85 mm*1.8 mm). Therefore, it will be necessary to have a new design for an adapter of the USB T e-C plug.